


Save Me From The Darkness

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto dreams about the night Lisa attacked<br/>And Jack is worried he's losing Ianto<br/>Will he be able to help his lover recover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic but hadn't got round to posting it so here it is xxxx

_Thank God, Ianto's asleep._ Jack thought _. I can't believe he still blames himself, although he did love her, there's nothing wrong with that. It was stupid but you do stupid things for love._

**How can you see into my eyes**

**Like open doors.**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb.**

**Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there**

**And lead it back home.**

Just then, Jack heard crying coming from down in his bunk. He jumped up from his chair and climbed down the ladders as quickly as he could.

"Ianto, baby." Jack whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the distressed young Welshman.

"Lisa, my Lisa." Ianto murmured in his sleep.

**Wake me up.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**I can't wake up.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**Save me.**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**Wake me up.**

**Bid my blood to run.**

**I can't wake up.**

**Before I come undone.**

**Save me.**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

At that point, Jack knew why Ianto was crying, he was obviously dreaming about that dreadful night.

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.

"Ianto, wake up, sweetheart. Listen, you're dreaming." Jack replied softly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he desperately tried to wake Ianto from his never-ending nightmare.

"Lisa, what have you done?"

Ianto stopped talking for a moment; Jack guessed that it was the point where Lisa was answering his question. Then he jumped slightly, before screwing his eyes tight.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breathe into me**

**And make me real**

**Bring me to life.**

_When we all shot her._ Jack thought, looking at the floor.

**Wake me up.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**I can't wake up.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**Save me.**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**Wake me up.**

**Bid my blood to run.**

**I can't wake up.**

**Before I come undone.**

**Save me.**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

"I'm sorry, Ianto. But the Lisa you knew was already dead. If I could turn back time, I would, just to see you smile again. Even if it meant you never coming here …" Jack said, still staring at the extremely interesting floor.

**Bring me to life.**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside.**

**Bring me to life.**

Jack didn't notice that Ianto had woken up and was listening to every word. The young Welshman felt that huge gap again, the one that he had felt the day Lisa died.

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling.**

**Only you are the life among the dead.**

"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under heaven. A time to be born and a time to die. A time to plant and a time to reap. A time to break down and a time to build up. A time to weep and a time to laugh. A time to mourn and a time to dance. A time to love. A time for peace. A time to leave …" Ianto replied, sitting up and placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

Every time Ianto was with Jack, the gap he felt was filled. He didn't know why he loved Jack so much but he did, in fact he hadn't felt like this since Lisa.

"Ianto, sorry if I woke you, I was just saying …" Jack apologized, looking back at Ianto.

"I know." Ianto replied, wrapping his arms round Jack.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, just content in each other's company. Ianto still blamed himself for Lisa's death but he realized it was time to let go. That's what Lisa would have wanted.

**All this time I can't believe**

**I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark**

**But you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years i** **t seems.**

**I've got to open my eyes to everything.**

"Would you really?" Ianto asked suddenly.

"Would you really, you know, turn back time just to see me smile again?" Ianto asked again, when he saw Jack's confused look.

"Yeah, if I could." Jack replied, turning round to look into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto kissed Jack softly; who kissed back but he could tell that Ianto was falling, falling into the darkness again.

**Without a thought**

**Without a voice**

**Without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something wrong.**

**Bring me to life.**

"Listen, Ianto, you don't have to forget about Lisa. I don't mind if you don't ..."

"Jack, it's time to move on, I loved Lisa, yeah but she would want be to carry on living."

"Ianto, you keep having nightmares about her, you obviously still blame yourself. There's no need to, Yan."

**Wake me up.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**I can't wake up.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**Save me.**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**Wake me up.**

**Bid my blood to run.**

**I can't wake up.**

**Before I come undone.**

**Save me.**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

"Jack, just promise me you'll always be here when I have those nightmares. To wake me up and save me, and to remind me that I'm stronger than I think."

**Bring me to life.**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside.**

"I will, I promise. Just talk to me, love, please."

"Okay, you know it's gonna be hard to let go of her, don't you?"

"I'll wait, Ianto, forever if need be. But until then, you need to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Ianto asked softly, settling under the covers.

"Sure, if it will get you go to sleep." Jack teased playfully.

Ianto nodded sadly.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jack asked, seeing Ianto's sad expression.

"Just the nightmares, Jack. I wish they'd stop." Ianto replied, looking everywhere except at Jack.

"They will, in time." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Ianto and kissing him.

"I hope so."

"Let's just sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, cariad."

Ianto snuggled up as close as he could to Jack and began to drift off. Hoping that he could dream of something else but knowing that when he didn't, Jack would be right there.

"I love you, Ianto Jones." Jack whispered, knowing Ianto was asleep but not wanting to waste the words in the future.

**Bring me to life.**


End file.
